


Notes from a Janitor

by Cumbersmaug



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also so much fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Janitor!reader, Kylo is ooc? maybe, Reader is a sweet sassy babe, but Kylo saves the day, but like, depending on how you headcannon him?, fun times on starkillerbase, it's fine, mild assualt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmaug/pseuds/Cumbersmaug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were always the one that cleaned his rooms, leaving him little notes on his nightstand that said, ‘You’re a great leader!’, or ‘I heard you totally pissed Hux off today, good work!’ small motivators that he had come to look forward to. You had always thought they got swept into the bin next to his bed, though you had never found one. You had no idea where your notes went, but he would never throw one away. He often sifted through them when he was angry, the gentle loops of your handwriting put him at ease.</p><p>A series of vignettes in which you leave Kylo Ren notes and he decides whether to keep them or not.  </p><p> </p><p>*Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or you*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes from a Janitor

“Clean up the mess!” Your back straightened and you spun around, nearly hitting yourself in the face with your mop. You eyed the dark clad masked man, nodding furiously. 

 

“Yes, Commander Ren!” You saluted him and marched your cart and mop into his open door while he stormed away. You let out a sigh. At least he wasn’t going to watch you mop. You eyed the shattered furniture with a frown, nearly scowling at the melted panels on the wall, writing down in your notepad everything that needed replacing. You had been cleaning his rooms for months, but this was the first time he had actually ordered you to do it. You wondered if he knew that you were the one always cleaning up after him, doing the dishes in his sink and replacing his favorite shampoo and soaps. Probably not, but you could hope that the great Commander knew who you were. 

 

As you started sweeping up what you could, you called in the furniture replacements and the panels in his room that needed replacing. You had heard Hux and the Commander had gotten into a heated argument in central command, leaving the room in a mess of sparks and melted durasteel. IT wasn't your part of the ship, so it was not your problem. You snapped out the wrecked panel and replaced it before performing the painstaking process of slipping his furniture into the doorway and into its proper place. 

 

It was as you were sweeping through the rest of his rooms you had an idea. Maybe if the Commander had a little pick me up he wouldn't break anything. You grabbed your notepad and started writing him a little note. Hopefully you didn’t die because of it. 

 

~

 

When he finally returned to the sanctuary of his rooms he saw that everything was neat and his floors were glimmering in their usual black sleekness. At least someone knew how to do their job correctly on this giant ice ball. He made his way to his rooms, not surprised to see new linens on his bed, but confused as to why there seemed to be a note on his night stand. He removed his helmet and started the process of unclasping and removing all of his armor. 

 

He was finally settled into his sleeping clothes when he picked up the small piece of notebook paper. ‘I heard you had a rough day. I hope you feel better Mr. Commander, Sir. I know my note may seem dumb to someone important like you, but I just hope your day got better after whatever happened in the command center… Sincerely? Y/n.’ He furrowed his brows and almost crumpled the paper in his hand, but he stopped himself, rereading it. It seemed like even when you wrote it you knew it to be foolish, but you did so anyway in the small chance it would make him…happier? He stroked his thumb over your name. You were the one who cleaned his rooms. Regardless of how much damage he did, his rooms were always impeccable after you were inside them. 

 

Kylo Ren blinked after he reread the note again, opening his drawer and slipping it into the wooden box inside, filled with spare parts for his light saber. He would keep your note. 

 

~

 

When you hadn’t been fired you nearly shouted in glee. The Commander probably just thought you to be some stupid girl, which was fine. You could handle being thought of as stupid, being a janitor it was a natural assumption. But you were alive and you were replacing the Commander’s holograph projector. It was a fine day to be breathing. You had even heard that the Commander himself seemed to be having a good day, he had almost gone an entire day without destroying anything! You were proud of him. It had been a few weeks since that had happened. 

 

You hummed a light tune as you pulled your cart deeper into his rooms. You eyed his nightstand and his bed. Both were empty. You peered over the bed to see there was nothing in the garbage as well. Well, he hadn’t thrown out your note. You hummed a little louder as you flipped out your notebook. Maybe another wouldn’t hurt. 

 

~

 

Impeccable, as always, he thought as he entered his rooms, eyeing the once shattered hologram projector. The dishes he had left in the sink were gone, back inside his cabinets, his bathroom scrubbed until every tile shined, and his bed was fresh once more. He blinked at the sight of another note on his nightstand. Once again he changed into his night clothes and sat down before reading your note. ‘I heard you kicked some major ass today while training! Good work, Mr. Commander! I just hope that you don’t kick my ass! Cordially, Y/n.” He nearly let out a laugh as he placed the note on top of the other one. You were funny, plucky as well. Not many were brave enough to leave him notes on his nightstand. 

 

He had no plans on kicking your ass any time soon.

 

~

 

When you realized you wouldn’t be fired for leaving him notes, you continued to do so, happily humming about in his rooms, cleaning out old items from his fridge and making sure everything was in its proper place. You would then leave him a note on his night stand and go about your day, ignoring the odd smacks you got on your bottom and the distasteful comments from the people around you. 

 

You had pride, damn it, and it wouldn’t be quashed by the likes of these assholes. You continued on like you normally did, until one day, you got sick. You called in, walking yourself to the medbay in order to get treatment for whatever nasty bug you had caught. Your part of the ship and the Commander’s rooms were placed in the hands of someone else that day. 

 

You thought nothing of it.

 

~

 

When the Commander entered his rooms, something seemed off. There were random specks of dirt on his floors and all of his doors weren’t shut, but most alarming, there was no note on his bedside table. He pulled his datapad from a fold in his robes, finding that you had been in the medbay for the majority of the day, another had taken your section of the base, including his rooms. 

 

This wouldn’t do. He quickly sent out instructions to the medical staff.

 

~

 

When you next woke up, you felt much better, almost like you hadn’t been sick at all. You were about to sit up and stretch when you caught sight of a note on the small medical table beside you. You grabbed it and grinned as you read over the short note. 

 

‘Get better, or else.’ There was no signature, and you didn’t need one to know it was the Commander. 

 

As you swept, mopped and scrubbed through his rooms, you frowned. Your replacement had done a mediocre job. Thus you took it upon yourself to go above and beyond today, feeling sparkly and new after your brief stay in the medbay. 

 

~

 

When the Commander returned to his rooms, exhausted after such a long day, he was surprised to smell something coming from his kitchen. There was a crockpot filled with some delicious smelling stew and a few loaves of baked bread beside it with a note perched on top. He removed his helmet and lifted the lid, taking a deep breath. He let out a happy sigh and grabbed the note. ‘Commander, I’m sorry my replacement was so stupid, I hope some hot stew will make up for my brief illness, be assured I feel awesome now and I will be sure to not get sick again. Or I’ll try not to! Let me know if you want anything like this later, I’ll be happy to make it for you, Mr. Commander, Sir. Best wishes, Y/n.’ He smiled.

 

~

 

When you woke up and made your way to your cart, you saw a note. You let out a girlish giggle and rushed over to it. ‘More bread and stew’ You were sure your face was going to split from how wide you were grinning. 

 

That was until you saw a Major Lieutenant Asshole kick away a blonde radar technician’s tool box. The technician sighed and grumbled to himself, giving off the aura of a man about to commit murder. You grabbed his tool box and parked your cart next to him.

 

“Hey, you alright?”

 

“I’m fine!” he snapped. You furrowed your brows and knelt down next to him.

 

“I know some of the higher officers can be real jerks sometimes. I’m sorry he kicked your tool box away.” You slid the metal box over with a careful grin. 

 

“…Thanks.”

 

“No problem. I’m Y/n, by the way.” His gaze snapped onto yours. You fell onto your bottom with shock of how fast he had moved. “Wow.”

 

“S-sorry. I’ve just heard about you before. I’m Matt.” You quirked your head to the side. 

 

“Oh. I don’t know why, I’m just keeping the base clean. It’s nice to meet you though.” You thrust out your hand, Matt gripping yours cautiously, afraid he was going to hurt you. 

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you too.” He was quiet for a few beats before he blurted out, “What do you think of Kylo Ren?” You blinked and smiled.

 

“Oh, I think the Commander is awesome. I mean, I know he gets frustrated and stuff, but I think he’s really cool. I mean… Commander Ren is the best.” You nodded to yourself, grinning. “That might sound really dorky, but he’s such a great leader. I know people love fluffing up their panties for General Hux, but he’s so… predictable and clean cut. The Commander is more organic I guess. He’s got passion and I think that’s beautiful.” You were cut out of your train of thought by the man beside you. 

 

“You think the Commander is beautiful?” You were suddenly blushing, keeping your eyes away from the blonde in front of you. You didn’t see the small smile on his face, nor the light blush on his own cheeks. 

 

“Yeah. I haven’t seen his face, but it doesn’t matter. The Commander is beautiful to me.”

 

You were just a janitor, but your bright opinion of him suddenly seemed to be all that mattered.

 

~

 

You felt another hand on your ass. Gods, these guys were such assholes. You slapped the hand off your ass and turned around, only to be faced with a higher officer. Oh damn it, you were in trouble now.

 

“Refusing a higher rank, that’s gutsy, Y/n.” You let out an angry sigh as his hands seized your waist, practically throwing you up against the wall. You let out a huff. 

 

“Stop, or I’m gonna have my boyfriend kick your ass!”

 

“Yeah right,” he murmured into your neck. You pushed him off of you fast enough to speed down the hall. You needed to find a boyfriend quick. 

 

~

 

“Quick!” The heads in the room turned to you, the only one having your full attention was the tallest, and most stoic looking one. You ran right up to him while everyone looked at you in horror. It was like they knew something you didn’t. But how were you supposed to know, you were just a janitor, no one told you shit. “Kiss me! Fast, this asshole is rounding the corner and I lied and said I had a boyfriend! Please help!” You didn’t notice how all the faces of the high clearance officers cringed as you tried to pull this tall masterpiece down to your level. Your hands were digging into his strangely familiar black robes as you tried to climb up his torso. 

 

The man you had been running from turned, blind to all other faces but yours. 

 

“Y/n, why’d you run away, sweetheart?” He was grinning but you were scowling. You turned from your assault on your ‘boyfriend’ to glare at the idiot who had been chasing you. 

 

“Major Drake, if you would leave me alone please. I’m with my boyfriend!” Bright pleading eyes met a swarm of dark brown. You were surprised when the stoic man leaned down to wrap his arms around your shoulders, pressing his lips to your cheek while glaring at the Major that was trying to pursue you. 

 

“General, I thought there were strict rules about sexual harassment, what were they Hux? Immediate expulsion from the base?”

 

“Yes, Commander Ren, that sounds right.” Oh shit, you froze in his arms. No wonder he seemed so familiar. Oh well, if you were going to die, you might as well go out with a bang. You leaned back harder into the tall man behind you, your hands delicately rubbing against the soft outer robes on his arms. 

 

“Commander Ren… I had no idea you knew Y/n at all, I apologize.” He stuttered out.

 

“Y/n is a gift among you sniveling fools.” He pressed his lips to your temple and you tried not to faint as a soft moan left your lips. 

 

“Commander.” you muttered. 

 

“You will cease to harass her if you know what’s good for you. Leave, before it takes more from this woman to keep me calm, all of you.” The room emptied, leaving you still wrapped up in his arms, you had almost forgotten about your imminent death when you were spun around. 

 

“Thank you, Commander Ren. I’m so sorry, I just saw your face and I was scared of what he’d do and… I’m so sorry.” You kept your head down looking at your feet. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” His hands were gently lifting your face so he could look into your eyes. Your breath stuttered as you got a better look at him, beauty marks littered his pale skin and his lips were so pink and plush, those dark eyes boring into your own. 

 

“Not really, Master Ren.” You tried to lower your eyes back to the floor, but found you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the man in front of you. 

 

“Where, show me.” You let out a pained sigh, lifting your shirt to reveal finger shaped red marks that were sure to bruise on your waist from where the major had gripped you. His eyes darkened and you lowered your shirt. “What did he do to you?” 

 

“Oh, you know the usual.” You tried to play it off. He furrowed his brows.

 

“Y/n. What’s the usual?” It was a warning.

 

“Umm, I was just casually cleaning the halls, as a janitor is wont to do. These halls don’t keep themselves so shiny on their own. It takes a lot of work and I normally get a few smacks on my ass. Not a lot of women on base you know. Sometimes they just get a little too friendly, so this time I lied and said I was going to go get my boyfriend to beat the shit out of him and I ran into you, the tallest, most intimidating looking person on the bridge.” You were quiet for a moment while he processed your words. “I’m really sorry, Commander. I just got scared and had I known it was you I wouldn’t have bothered. I hope I haven’t made you too upset.” Throughout your confession his eyes never left yours. 

 

“Is this a regular occurrence for you, do you normally get harassed?” You nodded, eyes finally falling to the floor. “I will make sure it never happens again.” His hands were holding your face so gently, you chanced looking back at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

 

“I’m just a janitor, it’s really not a big deal, Commander Ren.” You were blushing so brightly. His thumbs swept over the color on your cheeks. 

 

“I won’t have you be treated with such disrespect.” You nodded, suddenly captivated by his touch and the gentle embers flickering in his eyes. 

 

“…Can-can I kiss you, Commander Ren?” You saw the twitch of a smile on his face. He lowered his face a touch more in order to press his lips carefully over your own. You let out a quiet coo, your hands coming up to tangle in those thick dark locks. When he pulled away you let out a sigh, not thinking about how your hand had slipped to hold his cheek. You suddenly froze causing the Commander to raise a brow. “I’m not in trouble am I?” You had never seen such a sweet smile before, especially not aimed at you, a lowly janitor for the First Order. 

 

“Of course not. I’m your boyfriend remember?” You chuckled, scratching the back of your head. 

 

“Right.” The Commander never thought he would see you smiling so brightly at him. He felt his chest flutter at the sight. “So…I still get to clean your rooms, right?” His brows rose as you bit your lower lip, suddenly shy with your position with the Commander. 

 

“You are the only one allowed in my rooms.”

 

“Really?” He nodded, straightening his back and lifting you from the ground. You let out a squeak, your natural reaction was to wrap your legs around his waist while his large hands cradled your thighs. “Huh. You’re really strong. Matt was right, you must be shredded.” You pressed your lips to his cheek. Who would have thought it?

**Author's Note:**

> I just.... need Kylo Ren to be loved and taken care of. He needs it, SO I WILL GIVE IT TO HIM DAMNIT


End file.
